It is known in the automobile industry to equip power transfer systems (e.g., manual transmissions, transfer cases and the like) with a shift system having spring loaded shift devices for completing a delayed or blocked gear or mode shift once speed synchronization or a torque break occurs. Examples of conventional spring-loaded shift systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,529,080, 4,770,280, 5,460,060 and 5,517,876. In each of these patents, a pair of springs are used to provide a bi-directional preload function for effectuating coupling of a dog-type clutch sleeve with a desired gear set. While such arrangements are satisfactory for their intended purpose, a need exists to develop simpler, more cost effective alternatives that provide the desired function while advancing the art.